earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Slash
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Background: 2004 As reptiles showed the most promise for their experiments, Baxter Stockman and Kirby O'Neil were in the market for lab animals. But, there was a law in Star City at the time which specified only rodents could be used for lab testing. Not one to give up quite yet, Stockman convinced O'Neil to bring his daughter's pet turtles into the lab to exploit a loophole that allowed personal pets to be subjected to experimental medication. After early trials, Stockman tried to persuade O'Neil to accelerate their timetable. O'Neil felt that such a pace would unnecessarily risk the lives of his daughter's turtles. Fearing that Oroku Saki would not share O'Neil's concern, Baxter went to Plan B. Specimen 6: 2003 - 2013 Before he was Slash, even before he was "Specimen 6", Slash was just an unnamed snapping turtle in a pet shop in Westchester. He doesn't recall how long he was there, only remembering his fondness for the little palm tree decoration in his terrarium. When Baxter Stockman came in, looking for western pond turtles, he was sad to learn there was only one in supply and so he bought that one as well as the snapping turtle in the terrarium next to it. The clerk threw in the palm tree decoration with him for free, much to the turtle's joy. Once he got his reptiles home, he began to inject them with small doses of mutagen that stimulated their growth and mental development. Between doses, after giving them time to recover, he would conduct tests on them, putting them in mazes, offering them food to solve simple puzzles, and measuring their development in countless other ways. At the end of it all, Specimen 6 was just happy to retire to his terrarium and lounge beside his plastic palm tree. Eventually frequency of injections halted and Specimen 6 happily just lounged in his terrarium, tuning out the white noise or the growls of the nearby alligator. It was a peaceful existence with good food, relative quiet, and of course his plastic palm tree. What more could he want? Slash: 2013 - Present Then Six's terrarium was moved from one lab and to another. Slash was dipped in a foul tasting chemical and given several more injections. These injections were different than any others before as they were very painful and caused the snapping turtle to bellow in pain as his body changed. The pain and rage clouded his mind, he lost all sense of the lazy intellect he had developed and when a human moved to get a better view of the transformation, he also blocked Six's eye line to his precious palm tree. That would not stand and so the giant snapping turtle knocked aside the humans who stood between him and the man blocking his terrarium. Six just wanted to intimidate the man, but the man was not afraid and so he let out a fierce roar. The man was not impressed and used his own claws to give Six an injury across his face, causing him to reel away in pain before many other humans tackled him and sedated him. Walking up in a cell and now called Slash, the snapping turtle was told of plans for him. He agreed to all of it, but asked for one thing in return, saying his first words in the process: "Slash want... palm tree..." Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) The large cut across Slash's left eye, given to him while he was still mutating, has given him one sinister looking red eye which also gave him his name. Despite what some might think, the eye is only discolored and not impaired in any way. In fact, that eye's vision is so clear and precise that it has become his dominant eye.Network Files: Slash Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Common Snapping Turtle Physiology: Slash is a bipedal snapping turtle of humanoid shape and massive size. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Slash has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Slash's shell is roughly twice as durable as steel. ** Enhanced Bite: Slash's mouth has a fierce pointed beak and razor sharp teeth, with a jaw with tremendous crushing strength. The bite strength of Slash's mouth is estimated to be as much as 3,600 PSI or even as high as 4,000 PSI. Not quite as strong as Leatherhead's bite but more than enough to crush bones and amputate limbs. ** Enhanced Durability: Though not as protective as his armored shell, Slash's thick skin is incredibly resistant to attacks. He feels little pain. ** Enhanced Endurance: Slash can endure great physical stresses. He can go days without sleeping and can survive on a fraction of the water a being of his size would normally require. Granted, that doesn't mean he likes to, and he often drinks an excessive amount of water. ** Enhanced Healing '' Slash's rate of healing exceeds humans. He is also able to regenerate from damage, though his regenerative healing does leave scars, particularly with deep wounds. ** ''Enhanced Speed: Slash may be a turtle, but he ain't slow. Slash is able to move at great speed, especially in short bursts. ** Enhanced Strength: Slash is a powerful being of remarkable strength. His strength is estimated to be at Class IV Enhanced Strength. ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Slash can tuck into his shell. ** Tubercles: As a side-effect of Slash's regenerative healing, his body is constantly growing thick growths that often become sharp ridges or spikes. These give his skin an extra layer of protection and ensures that if he grapples you, you're going to get torn up. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Slash is a skilled fighter, having been trained in the basics of combat by the Foot Clan. However, Slash lacked the patience for much of the training so he mostly relies on his aggressive instinct and raw strength. ** Master Brawler: Slash knows how to throw punches and kicks to minimize the damage to his own body and is accomplished with using the environment to his advantage, often grabbing improvised weapons. ** Master Wrestler: When angered, Slash usually relies on grabbing his enemies and crushing them with his massive strength. His sheer size, long arms, and the tubercles that cover his limbs make him a very dangerous foe in grappling range. ** Expert of Kusarigamajutsu: Slash does have one weapon he's fond of: the kusarigama, a weapon made of three parts: the kama, a wooden handle with a curved blade; the kusari, a chain attached to the kama's shaft; and the fundo, a weight at the end of the chain. In battle, Slash swings the kusari in wide sweeping arcs to distract and entangle the opponent and while using the kama is to deliver a fatal strikes. He might also use the fundo to deliver debilitating blows. Weaknesses * Anger Management: Slash's mind is clouded by rage. He has a hard time focusing when angry. * Palm Tree: Rule of Thumb with Slash: Control the palm tree, control Slash. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Ranged: 2 - Basic / Typical * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * He calls the palm tree "Binky". * Slash has a Threat Assessment ranking of 56, marking him as a High Threat. * He's friends with Pigeon Pete. Only Slash will continue to eat the food that Pete makes when he learns of its ingredients and when Pete starts to sing, Slash is the only one who sticks around to hear how the song ends. The two have a surprisingly effective friendship as the two can compliment each's strengths and shortcomings rather nicely.Network Files: Pigeon Pete Notes * His portrait is based on his appearance in the IDW comics. His alias, Specimen 6, also comes from IDW. * Slash's left eye's yellow sclera might be a nod to yellow glass in Slash's bandana in the 1987 animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Slash * Character Gallery: Slash Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Bald Category:Heterochromia Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Class IV Enhanced Strength Category:Martial Arts Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Star Citian Category:High Threat Category:27th Reality